First Encounters
by akashichin
Summary: Hey! That's my lavander-scented shampoo, you-- you-- you blonde bishie!" Sakura exclaimed. "What did you call me Pinky!" he growled. Surely first impressions never last? Well, think again! Crossover fic. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. If I do own them, you can just imagine the horror I'd inflict! –evil laugh- See how nice I am?**__

_**First Encounters**_

It was a busy day; Sakura just returned from a mission and all she wants to do is rest. But f course, nothing goes by the way she wants them to.

She found out that there's no food that's suitable to be eaten by any normal person in her house.

So then she decided to take a long, long, long, hot bath; but then she realized that her shampoo ran out.

That only meant one thing— SHOPPING TIME! (Grocery wise that is).

Great! Her day could not get any more worse!

.x.

Shopping was a bad idea and now— there's only one bottle of her favourite shampoo left.

'_Well, at least I'll be able to buy it. Hmmm… Better reach it and purchase it now… Hey wait a minute! That's not my hand around the last bottle of my favourite shampoo. If it's not mine, then whose is it?'_ Sakura thought.

Glancing up, Sakura saw a person wearing a black coat with a red overcoat; dragging her eyes up, saw a… man? With blonde hair and honey yellow eyes.

'_And is that a braid on his hair? Well, he has nice hair, I'll give him that.' _She thought once again.

Suddenly, she snapped "Hey! What the hell?! That's my lavender-scented-shampoo! You— you— you blonde bishie!"

A loud gasp was heard, "What did you said, Pinky?"

Sakura's right eye started twitching visibly, "What did you call me, you Sheman?"

"I'm not the one with freakishly pink hair. I bet that's not even natural." He shouted; anger evident in his voice.

Suddenly, the temperature decrease and an aura containing intent to kill intensified.

"You haven't bought it yet, that means anyone can buy it as long as it still available here in the store." He smirked.

"I am going to buy it." She growled.

"I'll say this once, you can't since I'm going to buy it first." The blonde said smugly.

Sakura glared at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times over with different methods, all slow and painful ways to end somebody's life as well as torture them.

The blonde-haired dude smirked "In the end of your wits I see."

"Well, I'm not the midget bishie now am I?" Sakura retorted.

The intensified intent to kill doubled tenfold, now emanating from both the two.

"What did you call me?" he growled.

"Yeah, that's right. I called you a midget blondie. Any complains about that?" Sakura asked before doing a smirked that Sasuke would be jealous of.

The blonde flexed his right hand, low metals creaked.

A few seconds later, sudden flashes of light appeared and be gone just as it appeared; claps and jutsus was said and the store was no more.

.x.

Ino sigh, "Geez Sakura, you always cause trouble, you know that?"

Sakura huffed, "It's not my fault Pig, it's that midget blonde's fault. He started it."

"Whatever Forehead, you always says that."

"Because it's true!" Sakura exclaimed indignantly.

"Why did you have to lose your patience on a public area? Why didn't you wait until you arrive in the training areas?" she asked.

"BECAUSE!"

"Because what?" Ino pressed on.

"Because he was annoying me!" Sakura defended herself.

"Nice try Forehead girl but I'm sorry to tell you this but you're _not_ a kid anymore. You should really act more maturely." She lectured.

"And yet you beat up Shikamaru for not coming with you shopping yesterday," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What did you said Sakura?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"I said, he started it!" she pouted.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Same old Sakura."

"And same old Ino" Sakura added.

"Well, at least I didn't start a brawl with somebody over a shampoo on a public area where civilians are around!"

"I said sorry! And I'm also going to pay for the damages I caused."

"That's hardly the point, what if you get somebody hurt? You're a medic Sakura, you should know better than picking a fight."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know; but hey! At least nobody got hurt and I really didn't mean to do it." Sakura said.

"Alright, but what about next time? What if you lost your temper again and somebody got hurt?" Ino challenged.

"Ah… I'll yell 'help'?" she answered weakly.

"Hah! Nice try,"

"Fine, you win. I'll try not to lose my patience that easily."

"Better."

"It's easier said than done, you know." Sakura reminded her.

Ino smiled "I know but you're the Hokage's apprentice, I think you'll manage. Speaking of the Hokage, she asked me earlier to find you and tell you to go to her office ASAP."

"Okay, got it. Thanks, I'll be going now." She smiled and wave goodbye at Ino and started heading for the Hokage Tower.

.x.

"I'm glad you made the journey safe." said the godaime Hokage.

"Yeah, it wasn't that easy" huff an irritated blonde.

"Brother! Be more respectful of Hokage-sama." warned a talking suit of armour.

"Whatever Al, I'll say whatever I want." He retorted.

"I apologise for his manners Hokage-sama"

The Hokage scoffed, "That's alright, and I'm used to an annoying brat's attitude like that."

A pissed off mark appeared on the blonde's head, "Who are you calling a brat you—" the armour locked the blonde between his arms, stopping his brother from further advancing towards the hokage.

The Hokage didn't pay any attention to what just took place and continued drinking her tea (couchsakecough).

"Just wait here, I already called my apprentice. She will be the one accompanying you around. Let me warn you first, she has a very short temper and you wouldn't want to call her nicknames if you don't want to be hospitalized; even then we're not sure if you'll be healed since she's also probably the one who's going to heal you, _if she will heal you._" Tsunade explained with a threatening tone in the end and a hint of proud.

The metal armour and the blonde laughed nervously while slowly stepping away.

A knock was heard and a muffled "It's me"

"Come in" the hokage shouted back.

The door opened and in came a rosette girl.

"Good, you're here Sakura. These are Edward and Alphonse Elric, representatives from the country of Amestris." Tsunade said while pointing at the two.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura and I'll be giving you two a tour around the Konoha." She smiled brightly.

"That's good because—hey!"

The two got a good look at each other their mouths hang agape.

They pointed accusatory finger at each other.

"YOU!" they shrieked in unison.


End file.
